


Мордобой, цветок и семечко

by gronkowski



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, алкоголь, драка в таверне, нецензурная лексика, пре-слэш, разозленный Лютик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gronkowski/pseuds/gronkowski
Summary: Геральт идёт выполнять пустяковый заказ и не возвращается вовремя. Заказчики негодуют. Лютик, как настоящий друг Белого Волка, вступается за его честь.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 24





	Мордобой, цветок и семечко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A flower, a seed, a bar room brawl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611787) by [taran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taran/pseuds/taran). 



Лютик успевает ударить аж два раза, а потом худощавый мужик с пышной бородой заламывает ему руки. Товарищи бородатого подскакивают к Лютику и бьют его: один — кулаком в щеку, второй — по зубам. В голове у Лютика звенит. Он радуется, что его оппоненты — простолюдины, а не какие-нибудь герцоги, потому что по опыту знает, как больно получать по лицу массивными перстнями: эта драка в жизни Лютика далеко не первая. Однако, если все предыдущие случались по его собственной вине (брошенные пассии и их многочисленные родственники и любовники нередко имели претензии к любвеобильному поэту), то в этот раз он защищает честь одного небезызвестного ведьмака. Удары выдерживает достойно. Те двое обидчиков отступают; разглядывают его, видимо, прикидывая, как бы посильнее разукрасить. Он сплевывает слюну с кровью им под ноги и скалится:

— Бить беззащитного барда, сволочи! А против самого Белого Волка выйти у вас кишка тонка! — он убирает упавшие на глаза волосы, облизывает окровавленные зубы. — Почему вы его не дождались? Геральт ради вас рискует жизнью, а вы его грязью поливаете! Проявите к нему _хоть каплю_ уважения, твари неблагодарные!

Веснушчатый мужик, очевидно, в рот ебал и Лютика, и Геральта, и уважение к ним. Обидевшись на «неблагодарную тварь», он отвечает Лютику ощутимым пинком в ребра. У Лютика перехватывает дыхание. Другой мужик бьет по животу с такой силой, что Лютик, скрючившись, блюет, едва не пачкая свои кожаные ботинки на каблучках. Трясется от нервного смеха — или от боли. Сплевывает рвоту, кислую от желудочного сока.

Не будь Лютик бухим в сопли, он бы порвал всех на мелкие клочки. Да, надо было остановиться после трех кружек крепкого эля, когда голова только начала кружиться. Геральт, будь он рядом, отобрал бы у него выпивку, но Геральта не было.

В этом-то и проблема. « _Я быстро_ , — пообещал ему Геральт. — _Вернусь через день_ ». Но вот прошло уже два, а от Геральта ни слуху, ни духу. Лютик пиздец как за него волнуется. И зачем он только послушал Геральта и отпустил его одного, сам оставшись ждать в таверне?

_Это слишком опасно_ , сказал Геральт. Он всегда так говорит, и Лютик всегда пропускает предостережение мимо ушей. Опасность не пугает его, наоборот, приятно взвинчивает нервы. Она нужна Лютику, как пища и воздух, потому что без нее жизнь будет пресной, а музыка — фальшивой и скучной. Он перестанет уважать себя, как творца, потому что жалок тот поэт, который пишет о славных героях, не говорив с ними, пишет о жестоких битвах, сидя дома в тепле и уюте. Истинный поэт должен испачкаться в настоящей крови, воочию увидеть ужасных монстров, услышать их вой, леденящий душу. Холодок страха, надо признать, и сейчас ползет по спине Лютика. Но это страх иного рода, бытовой, он не будоражит воображение. Здесь не герой и чудовище, а слабый бард, который бестолково хорохорится перед самыми обыкновенными пьяными уебанами. О таких делах баллад не пишут.

Ему опять прилетает по ребрам. Прямо в то же место. Внутренний монолог Лютика прерывается. Лютик, надо сказать, заливал в себя эль с этой же целью — отвлечься от мрачных мыслей. Ну вот, думает Лютик, кулаком быстрее вышло, и смеется, как дурак, но ребра пронзает острая боль, и истеричный смех переходит в стон.

— Твой ведьмак не пришел, бард, — злобно говорит зеленоглазый. Лютик поднимает на него взгляд. — Значит, он либо трус, который смылся с нашими денежками, либо валяется где-то мертвый. Что так, что эдак, пользы от него не то чтобы дохуя, — и ржет, потому что Лютик, слишком пьяный, чтобы контролировать выражение своего лица, забавно щерится, как звереныш.

Вдруг Лютик подается всем телом назад, опираясь на бородатого, и выкидывает вперед ногу, изо всех сил пиная насмешника каблуком по яйцам. Зеленоглазый, резко замолчав, падает. Бородатый, который держит Лютика, нахлебался эля почти так же, как и сам Лютик, поэтому легко теряет равновесие. Лютик, уловив момент, вырывается и с разворота бьет локтем в щеку, вложив в этот удар всю силу своего тела. Он не делал этого со времен своего детства, но сноровки, видимо, не растерял — мужик с приглушенным криком отшатывается. Лютик победно ухмыляется.

Начинается мордобой. Лютик не наемник и даже не уличный боец. Но отступать не позволяет гордость, поэтому он дерется, как умеет — хреново, но с энтузиазмом. Выезжает на чистой ярости, в запале бьет кого-то, но, в основном, бьют его. Впрочем, не успевает он действительно войти в раж, как вдруг чья-то рука хватает его за шиворот и вытаскивает из кучи-малы. Лютик бездумно дергается, но разом замирает, услышав знакомый рык:

— Какого хуя происходит?

— Геральт! — Лютик изворачивается в железной хватке, чтобы посмотреть, и да, это Геральт из Ривии, которого он уже и не чаял снова увидеть. Геральт большой и сильный, стоит твердо, как скала. И смотрит так нехорошо, холодно, как умеет, по-ведьмачьи, и чуток пованивает кишками — видимо, усекновение чудовища прошло успешно. Лютик чувствует… 

Чувства его переполняют, но описать их он бы не смог — слишком пьян, чтобы четко формулировать мысли. Так что похрен. Он смотрит на свои руки. О, они разбиты. И болят. Лютик тут же вспоминает, почему ввязался в драку, и праведный гнев вскипает в нем вновь, приглушая боль.

— Пусти меня, не видишь, я… щас я покажу этим… скотам, _трусам_ , — шипит он, абсолютно теряя связь с реальностью. Вышеупомянутые «трусы» отступают на пару шагов, чтобы ручки злобного Лютика не могли до них достать, и стоят, оценивая ситуацию. Геральт встряхивает его, и Лютик вдруг осознает, как он выглядит: как взбесившийся пес, что рвется с поводка. Лютик немножечко успокаивается.

— Пацан твой ненормальный, — с отвращением говорит веснушчатый ублюдок. До него Лютик еще не добрался, а то б и ему не поздоровилось бы, как зеленоглазке, который, Лютик уверен, еще неделю кровью будет ссать. (Теперь Лютик может с чистой совестью сказать, что пролил кровь своих врагов. Это же считается? Считается, конечно). — Он вдруг на нас бросился, ни с того, ни с сего. Мы там просто дела свои обсуждали, у нас нет…

— _…яиц!_ — бешено орет Лютик. Как он отделал этих уебков! Ух, это было здорово! Лютик хочет еще, он с ними не закончил, только-только разогрелся — ему действительно жарко: и вспотел в драке, и алкоголь делает свое дело; кровь кипит, а Геральт, главное, вернулся; перед глазами красная пелена. — Безмозглые вшивые выблядки, я слышал, что вы говорили! Вы б зассали повторить всё это ему в лицо! И я… _заставлю_ вас взять эти слова обратно, блять!..

— Стой смирно! — рявкает Геральт. Таким тоном, что Лютик, будь он трезв, послушался бы

(или нет)

но он уже давно пьян, пару часов как в говно. И даже такого количества эля не хватило, чтобы залить тлеющий внутри страх больше никогда не увидеть знакомый силуэт. И теперь, когда Геральт вернулся, живой и здоровый, этот животный ужас переродился в злость, которую необходимо выплеснуть. Лютику не нравится драться — это больно, но в голове всё вертятся слова, которыми эти тупые свиньи, налакавшись эля, обзывали его, Лютика, друга, который, между прочим, мог погибнуть. Такого Лютик простить не может.

Они ответят за это. Зеленоглазый начинает потихоньку выпрямляться, и Лютик решает пнуть его еще раз: выгибается в захвате Геральта так сильно, что ткань куртки начинает трещать, и снова бьет ногой. Каблук лишь скользит по бедру зеленоглазого мужика, а мог бы попасть в цель, если б Геральт не дернул Лютика назад. Но мужик всё равно вздрагивает. Лютик довольно хмыкает. Комната кружится.

— Лютик, — произносит Геральт. В его голосе Лютику слышится, представьте себе, удивление. Или это просто так кажется? Геральт берет его за шею и резко разворачивает к себе лицом, молча смотрит, подняв брови. Непонятно, смущен Геральт, раздосадован или раздражен; он все сверлит его недовольным взглядом — и вдруг раздваивается. Лютик щурится, пытаясь понять, какой из двух Геральтов настоящий. Оба выглядят одинаково угрожающими. Лютик слабо замахивается на Геральта; одна ладонь безвольно шлепается на грудь, другая — на скользкую от пота крепкую шею (там и остается).

— Пусти, — требует Лютик. Пытается стать ровно. Ноги не держат. Блять. Язык едва ворочается. — Я не в первый раз дерусь… я… в норме. Сейчас я им покажу…

— Довольно. — Отрезает Геральт. Терпеть этот балаган он явно больше не намерен: он хватает Лютика и закидывает себе на плечо лицом вниз, придерживая железным локтем над коленками. Лютик пару секунд тупо созерцает самую лучшую задницу Континента. И тут бы Лютику образумиться и остановиться, но его уже так развезло, что берегов он не чует; ему легко и почти что весело, в пустой голове одна злая назойливая мысль: они обидели Геральта, надо мстить. Выкрикнув нечто невнятное, вероятно, боевой клич, Лютик начинает пинаться и брыкаться. Он делает это так яростно, что Геральт, несмотря на свою силищу, не может удержать его одной рукой. Тогда Геральт, крепко выругавшись, опускает вторую тяжеленную руку на бедро Лютика, прямо под задницу. Брыкаться становится сложнее. Лютик осыпает Геральта градом заковыристых проклятий.

Геральт что-то говорит этим бессовестным головорезам, а может, им хватает одного грозного взгляда. Так или иначе, драка закончена. Геральт идет к лестнице и поднимается по ней в комнату. Лютика качает в такт шагам — вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз; закованное в броню плечо врезается Лютику в живот, прямо туда, куда пришелся удар. Живот болит, в желудке булькает эль — видать, не все выблевал. Лютик утихомирился и больше не вырывается, но вот поныть — это святое:

— О-о, блять! Бессердечные уебки, ну кто ж бьет пьяного в живот! — страдальчески сообщает он в пространство, провожая взглядом ступени. Во рту все еще чувствуется вкус желчи. Лютик трогает Геральта там, куда может дотянуться (а дотянулся он до низа спины; и все-таки, как хорошо сложен Геральт) и просит вкрадчиво, почти заискивающе: — ну все, все, здоровяк, поставь меня на землю. Их надо проучить.

Геральт делает вид, что просьбу не услышал, но вот на жалобу реагирует:

— Тебя ударили в живот до или после того, как ты одному из них по яйцам врезал? — добравшись наконец до комнаты, спрашивает он. В его голосе Лютику чудится не то легкая насмешка, не то одобрение. В любом случае, вряд ли Геральт сильно осуждает Лютика за его поступок. Лютик самодовольно фыркает:

— До. Между прочим, он это заслужил, и я бы сделал это снова.

— Знаю, — кисло говорит Геральт. — Ты уже пытался, — и не слишком аккуратно сгружает его на кровать. Лютик стонет.

Комната кружится. Ну, не комната, а голова. В общем, вы поняли. Неважно. Надо идти. Лютик с великим трудом свешивает ноги с края кровати, приподнимается на локтях. Ему тяжело, но еще чуть-чуть, и все получится. Точнее, получилось бы, если б не Геральт — Геральт, заметив поползновения Лютика, тут же кладет широкую крепкую ладонь ему на грудь, вдавливая спиной в матрас, и говорит:

— Лежи.

— Нет, я пошел, — Лютик пытается снова встать. Геральт не позволяет. Лютик немедленно звереет. Он еще не остыл после драки и уже распаляется вновь, и в этот раз он зол не только на оставшихся внизу идиотов: его ярость теперь слепа и готова обрушиться на всех, кто попадется под руку, в том числе и на Геральта. — Геральт, я клянусь, лучше… пусти меня, или я за себя не отвечаю, _Геральт_ , чтоб тебя… — Лютик бестолково дергается всем телом, потом вцепляется в руку ведьмака и, матерясь, пытается сдвинуть ее, убрать, но тоже безрезультатно — он вспотел и выбился из сил, а Геральту хоть бы хны. Геральт раздражен, глядит волком; на лбу у него пролегла глубокая складка. Пусть ты сильнее, зато забавно бесишься, с мрачным удовлетворением думает Лютик. Тут Геральт опирается на руку, которую держит на груди Лютика, всем своим немалым весом, и рычит медленно и отчетливо:

— _Лежи_ , бард.

Лютик хотел бы ответить колкостью, но не может. Не может вдохнуть. Геральт, нечеловечески тяжелый, выжал весь воздух из его легких. У Лютика нет шансов против Геральта. Лютик смотрит ему в глаза, молчаливо признавая, что сдается.

Не сказав более ни слова, Геральт отпускает его и начинает избавляться от доспехов с ловкостью, выдающей годы практики. Лютик, снова обретя возможность дышать, некоторое время пялится в потолок, мысленно поминая Геральтову матушку недобрыми словами, а потом приподнимается на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на Геральта. Тот бросает на него предупреждающий взгляд. Лютик показывает ему раскрытые ладони, мол, успокойся, лежу-лежу, и действительно больше не двигается. Геральт удовлетворено хмыкает и продолжает раздеваться.

Когда Геральт только вернулся, Лютик был немного не в том состоянии, чтоб как следует его осмотреть, но сейчас время есть. Геральт весь перепачкан. Грязь на сапогах, на одной штанине до колена; на груди тоже капли грязи и кусочки неопознанных внутренностей. И на щеке. Такой вид напугал бы кого угодно, но не Лютика. Лютику только интересно знать, не задел ли Геральта убитый монстр. И когда Геральт убирает с себя все это безобразие, становится видно, что сам он все-таки не пострадал. Ничего с ним не случилось. Просто, знаете ли, припозднился на денек.

А Лютик тут с ума сходил от волнения. И до сих пор сердце отчего-то сильно бьется, хотя все уже позади. Он сглатывает и облизывается, чувствуя солоноватый привкус крови. Видимо, он прокусил себе щеку и губу, в тот раз (или это было два раза? бля, три), когда получил кулаком по зубам. Подумать только. Бить барда по его инструменту…

— Зачем ты полез в драку?

Голос Геральта отвлекает его. Лютик как раз задумался над тем, как бы незаметно слезть с кровати и спуститься вниз. Он моргает, поднимает глаза на Геральта и…

видит, что Геральт уже разделся до рубашки. Закатал рукава. Он весь в пыли, от него резко пахнет старым потом, травяным эликсиром, болотной тиной. Но он цел и невредим, не считая пары синяков

а Лютик, по вселенской иронии, пострадал больше, чем Геральт. Чем Геральт, который, чтоб его, ушел на охоту и не вернулся. Лютик вспоминает об этом и…

— Из-за тебя! — восклицает он. — Или ты не заметил, что эти славные джентельмены относились к тебе с явным отвращением?

— Все ко мне так относятся, — спокойно замечает Геральт.

— Нет! — Лютика от негодования аж подбрасывает на кровати. — Не все! Так не должно быть… я… Я им этого не прощу, — он встает и делает два неверных шага к двери. — Спорим, они еще там, внизу, моют тебе кости… Я…

— …лучше сядь, а то упадешь. Не надо меня защищать, — скалит зубы Геральт. Геральт такой самоотверженный парень, что пиздец. Готов героически помереть ради каких-то не знакомых ему, никчемных людишек, которые, к тому же, обращаются с ним, как с дерьмом. Он этого не говорит вслух, но Лютик знает, что Геральт считает себя монстром, который по сути своей хуже людей и заслужил такое к себе отношение. И Лютика это так злит, так злит, что у него кулаки чешутся сломать кому-нибудь челюсть, и он сейчас пойдет и…

…Геральт, зная, что Лютика его оскал не остановит, бросается наперерез. Освободившись от доспехов, он двигается на удивление быстро и бесшумно для человека своих размеров. Вцепляется обеими руками в нежную ткань Лютиковой сорочки, которая стала совершенно непристойным образом видна, потому что куртка порвалась (Лютик и не заметил, что его дублет треснул по швам; ах, он дрался с пьянью практически _au naturale_! как низко он пал, какой позор!). Лютик инстинктивно хватает Геральта за запястья, чтоб тот не потянул сильнее и сорочку эту не испортил. Вот так, за драгоценную рубашку, Геральт доводит Лютика до кровати и отправляет его в горизонтальное положение легким пинком по колену. Лютик опять растягивается на спине. Эль бурлит в животе. Ребра ноют; Лютик рычит. Комната кружится. Геральт смотрит на Лютика с явным неодобрением и широко ухмыляется:

— Думаю, тебя сегодня уже достаточно потрепали.

— Это я… — невнятно возражает Лютик. Геральт исчезает из его поля зрения и тут же возвращается, держа что-то в руках, — это я их потрепал, я б их… ой!..

Геральт бесцеремонно вытаскивает заправленную в штаны сорочку Лютика. Каков нахал! Лютик шлепает его руке. Геральт, грозно сверкнув глазами, хватает руку Лютика за запястье и крепко прижимает к матрасу. Держит так, потом отпускает. Упертый Лютик тут же ударяет Геральта еще раз — без причины, просто чтоб позлить. Геральт, не обращая на это внимания, задирает Лютикову сорочку выше и…

— Ай!

…с любопытством ученого тыкает пальцем Лютику в ребра.

— Здесь больно?

— Больн… я же только что вскрикнул, ты не слышал, что ли?

Геральт игнорирует вопрос и снова давит на то же место — истинный садист. Лютик, заскулив, приподнимается на локтях, чтобы взглянуть на большой синяк, который уже наливается ярко-фиолетовым и наверняка будет ужасно смотреться и зверски болеть следующие пару недель. Геральт продолжает молча ощупывать его ребра с таким усердием, словно хочет их сломать. Лютик пытается оттолкнуть Геральта, но тот снова стискивает его руку (впрочем, не слишком сильно) и на этот раз не отпускает. Лютик сдается, позволяет себя осмотреть.

— Не сломаны, — через некоторое время заключает Геральт и наконец-то разжимает хватку на Лютиковом запястье. Лютик облегчено выдыхает, но не тут-то было: Геральт открывает баночку, которую достал из сумки, набирает на палец немного бальзама и пробует втереть его в несчастные ребра Лютика. Тот дергается от грубого прикосновения и хнычет:

— Что… ай! …что это за хрень? — шипит, — почему так жжется?

— Это крапива.

Лютик возмущается:

— А в прошлый раз так не жглось! Зачем ты вообще ее доба…

— Она усиливает действие других ингредиентов. Так бальзам заживляет быстрее.

— Кто тебе сказал такую чушь?

— Йен, — предсказуемо отвечает Геральт. Лютик испускает горестный смешок — Геральт следует советам Йеннифер: никогда такого не было, и вот опять.

— _Йеннифер из Венгерберга_ сказала, а ты и _поверил_? — восклицает Лютик, потрясенный до глубины души. — Мазать жгучую крапиву на свежую рану — это как добивать лежачего. Что ж, вполне в стиле Йеннифер…

Геральт, нисколько не удивленный подобной реакцией, мрачно смотрит на Лютика (прям как обозленный уличный кошак) и продолжает яростно втирать бальзам. Лютик вспоминает, что его, вообще-то, в живот ударили. Не единожды, причем. И опять начинает отбиваться, на сей раз успешнее: он звонко шлепает Геральта по руке и умудряется пнуть пяткой в живот. 

Ведьмак, совершенно не ожидавший такого, с удивленным рыком заваливается назад и выпускает баночку из рук. Она падает на простыни. « _Лютик_ », — произносит Геральт таким тоном, что становится ясно: его терпение на исходе. Лютик, по счастью, пьян и верно оценить угрозу не может. Поэтому, когда Геральт поднимается, он снова пытается его оттолкнуть. 

— Что я-то?! Это ты ко мне лезешь! Вымазал меня крапивой, мне больно, а ты и рад! Еще и выставляешь меня виноватым! — Геральт старается убрать его ногу подальше от себя. — Я тебя защищал, вообще-то! — обиженно напоминает Лютик. И снова пинает Геральта.

— Ты… Да _блять_!.. — Геральт уворачивается от пинка. — Я тебя не просил!

Лютик сгибает вторую ногу. Стремясь избежать удара, Геральт хватает Лютика под колено и отводит эту ногу в вбок, прижимая к кровати. Лютик лежит, как какой-то жук, пришпиленный к доске — с крылышками и лапками в разные стороны.

— Может, тебя не задевают оскорбления, а меня задевают! — Лютик хочет ударить его еще раз, и Геральт, устав от этой возни, просто раздвигает ему ноги и садится между, чтобы у Лютика не было места для замаха. — Ты глупый и слишком благородный, все другим, а себе — ничего, упрямый…

— Боже мой, когда ж ты… — Геральт специально отводит его бедро в сторону, не слишком сильно, но так, чтобы Лютик ощутил, как натянулись связки. Лютик чувствует это и, скуля, наконец-то замирает.

— Где ты был? — отрывисто спрашивает он. Вопрос звучит слишком громко, слишком нервно. Голос какой-то странный. Геральт хмурится и внимательно смотрит на Лютика.

Лютик, прижатый одной рукой Геральта (сила есть, ума не надо) к кровати, распластался на спине, рубашка задрана почти до шеи, покрытые синяками ребра горят от бальзама, грудь тяжело вздымается; Лютик все еще пьян, но уже начинает трезветь; он пахнет мятой и ромашкой; морщится от боли в разбитой губе; сердито хмурится, но в то же время невероятно рад, что Геральт вернулся невредимым.

Лютик, когда дрался, был вне себя от ярости. Сейчас же это чувство, хоть и не ушло полностью, каким-то образом угасло, уменьшилось. Раньше ярость была целым цветком, а теперь это всего лишь семечко, спящая ярость-семечко, которая, если разбудить ее, дать ей прорасти и окрепнуть, способна снова вспыхнуть ярким бутоном.

Да и метафора ли цветок? Лютик больше не злится. Но он всё равно цветок. _Лютик_ же. Маленький желтый цветочек. Раньше злился, а сейчас перестал…

Мысли рваные, путаются. Это скорее отдельные образы, ощущения. Их не передать словами.

Геральт, не отрывая глаз от Лютика, медленно отпускает его. Лютик больше не дергается. Геральт снова берет в руки баночку и продолжает быстрыми, но аккуратными движениями втирать бальзам в синяки на животе и ребрах. Затем поочередно берет руки Лютика в свои и смазывает разбитые костяшки. Геральт все еще сидит меж раздвинутых бедер Лютика, но уже не ради того, чтобы помешать ему брыкаться, а просто так — хочет быть ближе.

— Ты должен был вернуться вчера, — добавляет Лютик, как будто между этой его фразой и предыдущей не прошло столько времени. Геральт тогда промолчал. И сейчас молчит. Дергает плечом — вот и весь ответ. А потом хватает Лютика под коленки, желая подтолкнуть его на край кровати. Лютик пытается сесть прямо, но ребра чертовски болят. Тогда Геральт снова садится между разведенных колен.

— Пришлось задержаться, — говорит он. Берет Лютика за подбородок, вынуждая отклонить голову назад и чуть вбок, рассматривает вспухшую щеку, вздыхает, щекоча дыханием Лютику лицо и шею. Лютик издает звук, означающий, что хотелось бы услышать продолжение. Геральт объясняет: — никак не мог найти гнездо. Сейчас брачный период, понимаешь ли. — Лютик фыркает; фырканье переходит в болезненное шипение — бальзам пиздец как щиплет нежную кожу лица.

— Точно, брачный сезон. Избавь меня от подробностей.

Геральт издает странный звук. То ли смех, то ли чёрт его знает. Лютик хочет в шутку стукнуть его, но вместо этого складывает руки на бедре, от греха подальше.

— Я должен был быть там, вместе с тобой. — Он наугад взмахивает рукой, попадает Геральту по по ноге. — Я в пьяной потасовке пострадал больше, чем ты — на охоте! Это было очень опасно?

— Было б гораздо опасней, если бы мне пришлось еще и за тобой присматривать, — справедливо замечает Геральт. Лютик делает вид, что не услышал этих слов.

— Ты совсем не умеешь рассказывать о том, что произошло. Как мне песни писать прикажешь в таком случае? Материал откуда брать? Самому придумать?

— Хм.

— Кстати, это ты во всем виноват! Если б я пошел с тобой, я бы не ввязался в драку, потому что мне не пришлось бы сидеть и выслушивать гадости про тебя… Что ты делаешь, позволь спросить? Разве ты еще не закончил?

Геральт нажимает ему пальцем на синяк. Лютик знает, что заслужил это, потому что ведет себя, как глупый капризный ребенок. Геральт нажимает совсем легонько, но Лютик запрокидывает голову так драматично, будто умирает от боли. Творческие натуры всегда склонны к некой театральности.

Геральт выпрямляется и со вздохом встает на ноги, осматривая деяние рук своих. Лютик пытается поднять голову, но она вдруг становится такой тяжелой, что ее просто невозможно оторвать от подушки. Голова клонится набок, а за ней поворачивается и все тело — Лютик едва не падает, благо, Геральт быстро реагирует и не дает ему грохнуться с кровати.

— Сколько ты выпил? — с живым интересом спрашивает Геральт, обхватив руками голову Лютика. Лютик шумно выдыхает Геральту в шею.

— Прилично, — отвечает он. Ответ неверный, но уж какой есть. Геральт хмыкает. Чуткими пальцами ощупывает затылок Лютика, касается висков. Зачем? Непонятно. Затем, встав одним коленом на кровать, помогает Лютику лечь ровно. Лютик лежит-лежит, вдруг хмурится и снова начинает:

— Геральт…

— Ты вообще умеешь молчать?

_Нет_ , хочет сказать Лютик, но не успевает: Геральт осторожно, почти нежно отгибает вниз его нижнюю губу, обнажая зубы. Внимательно разглядывает.

Лютик не протестует. У него нет сил. Давно у него было такой эмоциональной встряски. Дикая ярость, что бурлила в нем, схлынула. Только что он отчаянно хотел продолжить драку, а теперь понимает, что чертовски устал. Но уже можно расслабиться, все в порядке. Геральт рядом, в комнате тепло, бальзам уже не так сильно жжется, боль утихает. Эль еще, наверное, не выветрился до конца. Геральт, конечно, тянет руки, куда не надо, но это он любя. Это даже мило.

Геральт проводит по рассеченной губе пальцем, измазанным в бальзаме. Порез немедленно начинает щипать. Лютик вскрикивает и хочет громко возмутиться, но тут Геральт сует большой палец в его раскрытый рот и ощупывает с внутренней стороны мягкую, распухшую от ударов щеку. Это уже ни в какие ворота, это оскорбительно! Лютик слабо бьет Геральта по груди — отстань, грубиян, убери руки. Геральт вынимает палец изо рта Лютика. _Ах ты ублюдок_ , выговаривает Лютик непослушными губами. Геральт встает на ноги и говорит с ласковой ухмылкой:

— Спи давай, бард.

И Лютик засыпает. Краем сознания он успевает отметить, что Геральт стаскивает с него ботинки. Или это уже ему снится? В любом случае, Лютик почти счастлив.

На следующее утро счастья поубавляется. Похмелье — вещь неприятная; пить, конечно, надо меньше: во рту вкус гнили и засохшей крови. Лютик клятвенно обещает себе, что еще долго-долго никуда Геральта одного не отпустит.


End file.
